New Beginnings
by TMI.Samantha.TID
Summary: "Little did I know that he was watching me from a distance, studying my every move. That his intentions with me were clouded with betrayal, forbidden love and lies" Albus, Scorpius and OC.


This is my first fanfiction that I have posted up on the website. I'll post chapters every weekend, maybe if you're lucky, twice every week. This story is set 15 years from the Deathly Hallows book. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for the Rose family as they are truly mine

Please Read and Review. I accept any feedback, negative or feedback. If you have any ideas about what could happen next in the story, message me. I want to know if you're a genius or not!

The year 2017, September the 1st

Sophia Rose was standing in the rain while she was waiting patiently for her wizard family to bundle out of the car. Her shoe was tapping softly onto the already-damp pavement, a habit she has had ever since she was a young girl. The wind blew her wet unkempt strands of hair from her loose ponytail all over her face but she would have to ignore it until her hands weren't carrying heavy luggage. After waiting for what seemed like decades, the remaining of the Rose family were out of the car and made their way into Kings Cross Station. Sophia walked alongside her eagerly anticipated older brother, Jerry while her much younger sister, Annabeth skipped giddily in front of her mother. With each step, Sophia's nervousness began to flap more wildly around in her stomach no matter what Sophia or her family told her. Yesterday, Jerry sat down next to her on her bed and told Sophia that the first day at Hogwarts was nerve-racking for him yet by the end of the day, he had made friends with his Gryffindor dormitory mates. But Jerry always was the one having big groups of friends and going out partying, that's just who Jerry is. Fun and relaxed. But I, Sophia Rose am nothing like my brother. I am the one who likes staying in my room reading with my cat, Charlie and dislikes going to wild and raucous parties Jerry usually appears at. I would spend time with my mum but on those nights, she is usually at the Ministry. "Here we are!" says my mum blandly like she has something better to do than to see her kids off.

I look ahead and my eyes meet a bland brick wall. I hear jostling of luggage as they are being moved along and animated chatter as excited people board the trains. Jerry and my mother have told me what happens next. How we have to run into the wall that looks like it could seriously do some damage to the person and magically appear on platform nine and three quarters. "Jerry, could you show your sister and go in first?" my mother inquired, her hand outstretched towards the wall. "With pleasure, my mother," Jerry says, already pacing with Annabeth gripping onto his hand towards the brick wall. Even though I have seen this work a thousand times, I can't help but feel bile form in my throat. I attempt to breathe deeply in and out but soon after, Jerry had vanished from our sight. He's obviously on platform nine and three quarters. My turn.

My mum places her palm gently on my stiff back and whispers in my ears "Come on Sophia. It isn't that hard,". I nod my head in approval and begin to walk towards the brick wall, my mum alongside me. I take deep breaths and suddenly, I am what looks like platform nine and three quarters. School children and parents bustle around, saying their final goodbyes with tight hugs and teary eyes. In the distance, I see Jerry and Annabeth amongst a group of boys joking around near a cluster of school girls who look my age. As I scan around the room, a feeling in my stomach tells me that maybe I don't belong here.

"I'm going to go see my work friends, can you go find Annabeth?" My mother inquires, already making her way through the bustling crowd. "Uh, what do I do with this?" I ask, inquiring about the luggage I was holding but she was already gone. So I begin to shuffle through the tight crowd, hand in hand with my suitcase when I accidentally collide into a hard body. I shift my eyes up to a pair of piercing and cold green eyes. I swiftly drop my head and utter a "sorry," and begin to hobble to Jerry and Annabeth but a hand stops me in my tracks and I look up into those green eyes again. "Watch where you're going, little girl," utters an icy and emotionless voice. I muster up the remaining of my strength and say "I'm sorry ma'am, I'll watch out next time". She removes her firm grip on my arm and I quickly hobble away from the menacing lady, relief flooding me. "Really Narcissa? Do you think that was necessary?" a muscular voice asks from behind me. I stop dead in my tracks. Did that boy say that about me or someone else on the platform? I don't even know the boy! I turn my head around to attempt finding the woman with the green eyes and boy but only say a group of squealing eyes with no green eyes at all.

I finally make my way to Jerry, Annabeth and his wild friends after being tossed through the busy crowd. I hadn't spotted mum with her friends but I guess my mind was on other things. Like that boy. I didn't see the woman after that little exchange we had together and I had decided that maybe I had imagined it. My mind was a bit wack today. But a pair of sticky hands on my back broke me out of my reverie and I turned around to see Annabeth with candy all over her pale face. "I wonder what mum's going to say after she sees you like this" I say, softly flicking her hair away from her dirty face. I turn back to Jerry to see him joking wildly with his friends. I decided to take Annabeth away from the wild group of boys and try to navigate my way to mum. With one look back, I saw Jerry's back towards me, oblivious to what was going around him.

I could see my mum with a group of middle aged women when a loud shriek of an engine stopped me. It's time. With Annabeth in tow, I quickly run through the crowd, clutching Annabeth's sticky hand firmly with mine until I finally reached my destination. "Mum, it's time to go" I huff out, the words barely leaving my dry mouth. Mum looks at me pointedly then at Annabeth then grabs her hand and my arm firmly. With a quick goodbye to her friends, she darts across the platform with Annabeth and I in tow until she halts at one of the train doors. Annabeth runs up and hugs me firmly like I was the only thing hold thing her down on earth. "I'll miss you Soph! Promise me that you won't forget me and you'll write me letters every week?" she whispers softly in my ear. I laugh softly and nod my head, glad that Ann won't forget me. Ann walks back towards mum, a tear visible on her dirty face. As if she read my thoughts, mum looked at Ann's face and scowled at the image before her. "Annabeth! What on earth have you done?" mum whispers harshly as she picks up Ann from the floor. Ann laughs softly. Mum turns towards me and gives me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "I'll see you at Christmas, okay? Have fun!" she states, giving me a quick squeeze on my cheek. I smile broadly at her just as I was swept off me feet, literally. I looked down at the muscular arms that were holding and recognized the familiar scar on his right arm. "Jerry, put me down!" I scream quietly. I feel my feet plant firmly onto the ground and look up to see Jerry's goofy grin planted on his face. Mum and Jerry embrace each other in a quick hug whilst mum utters the same words she said to me. Jerry returns the comment with a flashy grin. Annabeth giddily ran up to him to give him a raspberry on his clothed stomach, giggling hysterically. Jerry laughed and swooped her up on his shoulder, tickling her gently. As Ann giggled uncontrollably, I heard another shriek of the train and decide that it's time to leave Ann and mum. I give mum and a teary Ann a quick smile as I step onto the carpeted flooring of the train. Instead of holding back the tears, I break down and cry until I cannot hear the sounds of teary families and friends.

Enjoy!

Sam


End file.
